heaven help us!
by Pennyforawordortwo
Summary: Bella's parents were killed by a red haired women, just as she was about to be killed, a certain bronze haired god saves her. can he stand the stubborn girls blood. will he save her from her past? dedicated to GuardianofNature
1. please help me!

CHP. 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

I ran as fast as I could from the home that used to be. I, Isabella Marie Swan, only 14 years old, has just witnessed my parents being murdered. The murderer had fiery red hair. That's all I saw. I tried to run as fast as I could, but my feet started to burn and ache. I tripped over a trashcan and smashed my face against the concrete.

SNAP!

I looked behind me. No! no! NO!!! the murderer was behind me. Slowly gaining on me. I tried to get up, but something was caught on my leg. I looked up and saw the red haired lady. Wasn't she down the street?!?! She tossed me onto the playground that was next to me. I smashed into the pole and was quickly loosing conciousness. I heard a ring from my head hitting into the pole. Just then I saw a bronze haired god grabbing the lady who killed my parents and snapped her head off. He then took a lighter and lite her remians in a fire of purple smoke. I saw him running over to me, and inspecting my wounds. I heard a growl and thas when I blacked out.

AN: R&R tell me if I should continue


	2. Meeting the hero and his family

CHP 2.

I woke up on a leather sofa in the middle of a gorgeous room! it was amazing! I heard people tlaking down stairs but didnt really pay anymind to it. I got up and saw that i was in my messy ripped tanktop and short pajama shorts still, they were ripped and teared. I gotup and looked in the mirror. My eyes were red/purple and puffy. My hair was up in a messy bun withhairs falling out of the elastic. I needed to put on my makeup to hide the bruises on my back and forearms from my dad getting drunk and hitting me last night, he wasnt abusive, just somtimes he got angry.

I heard footsteps outside the door and i walked back and sat on the couch as they opened the door and came in. There were five gorgeous people. A man with blond hair, a women that looked like snow white, a little pixie girl, a young blond boy, and a massive guy that had a huge grin and was hopping up and down from excitement. The blond man walked up to me and started to inspect my bruises, as the pixie girl stood there staring in space. a minute later the girl looked at me and strted to squeal and clap her hands, she walked over to the massive man and sarted to whisper to him. He looked at me with wide eyes and started to throw the pixie girl round and round in circles.

The blond guy stood and started to talk, "hello, im Carlisle Cullen," he pionted to the others, "this is Esme, Alice Jaspar and Emmett. Edward and Rosalie are around somewhere. what happened?" he asked kindly in a sexy british accent. (AN: i had to say that! LMAO!) I started to stutter as i spoke,

"This lady, she had fiery red hair and was pretty, she came into my house. My dad, who is,was, the police chief took out a gun and pointed at her, he screamed to get away, he shot at her, but she wouldnt go down. She said she was a vampire, she killed them," by this time i was in tears and refused to look at them, but Carlisle straightened up when i said vampire, "Right as she was about to kill my mother, I ran. She followed me and tried to kill me too, she threw me 30 feet away into a pole. I was blacking out, but a bronze haired god saved me, he killed her. Who was he?"

Alice gracefully walked over and sat next to me, she took my hands and talked, "Bella, I am so sorry about your parents. They did not deserve this fate. And that 'bronze haired god'" she said putting air quotes around bronze haired god, " thats Edward! You two will definetly like each other," she said that with a gleam in her eye, as if she knew somthing i didnt. I got up and walked over to Emmett, he was looking at me with curiousity. I wlaked around him, as if i was inspecting him, then i came to a conclusion.

"you are a vampire too, am I right" he looked stunned, he turned to Carlisle, speechless.

"umm, yes?" he said as a question

"bella, arent you scared," carlisle said

"well, no. If you had wanted to kill me, you would have,right?"

"we would never hurt anyone!" alice said

"Ok then, im not afriad." I said confidently

Just then edward ran into the room, looked at me and said, " you dont care that we are bloodsucking fiends!!??!?!" His tone questioned my sanity.

"EDWARD!" alice roared, "DONT SCARE HER! SHE IS MY FIRST REAL HUMAN FRIEND! IF YOU RUIN IT I WILL KILL YOU!!"

I stood back and watched as Alice glared at Edward, if looks could kill.

"Bella," Esme stepped forward, "dont you care about our appitite?"

"ummm, sure, i guess."

"We kill innocent animals and drink there blood," Edward said nastily.

"EDWARD!" she glared at Edward once more and looked as if they had there own private conversation.

"so, People eat animals, they wear their fur. We do much worse than you."

They looked at me, as if i was crazy. Alice looked proud with her hands on her hips, as if she won a prize.

"can i talk to Edward for a minute," i said, Everyone but edward left the room.

"Edward, thank you so much. I would be dead if it wasnt for you. I owe you my life." I said without looking at him.

"No problem, I'm truly sorry for what happened. I wish I could have saved your parents. And you Owe me nothing." He dazzled me with his gorgeous topaz eyes.

"Alice is screaming at you to come down and go shopping with her," I listned to hear alice but their was no noise.

"ugh! i HATE shopping," He chuckled musically

"I think we are gonna be good friends."


	3. AN

AN: Sorry for not updating! I will have chppies up by Monday. I'm grounded.


End file.
